Cry
by WriterGirl516
Summary: One shot based on a letter Bianca left for Maggie.


Disclaimers: I own NOTHING.. Bianca and Maggie are entities of AMC and ABC, they are only used for the purposes of my imagination.

Inspiration – Mandy Moore – Cry

_**The Moment I Saw You Cry**_

Maggie walked through the door, frustrated from a day of classes. All she wanted to do was crash on the couch and drown her sorrows in a bowl of popcorn and music. This was definitely not her day, from waking up late for class to the growing distance going on between her and Bianca. Ever since she kissed Bianca, things had gotten weird between them. Maggie began putting up walls to hide or rather guard her true feelings for Bianca. Yet, what she didn't know was that Bianca had picked up on it, Maggie's feelings and all.

She threw her keys on the table and dropped her bag by the couch. Maggie took a look around. "Nobody's home, as always… Maggie Stone, once again by her lonesome self," she mumbled. "Certainly nothing new for me." She quickly scanned the mail on the kitchen table before proceeding to the couch, which doubled as her pullout bed.

Noticing an envelope laying on top of her pillow, Maggie picked it up with a puzzled look on her face. She sat down and opened it, to find it was a note from Bianca. Maggie sat back as she focused her attention on the written words.

_Dear Maggie,_

_If there were any words I could say to bridge the gap that has come between us, I want to express it all now. I look at you these past few weeks and I wonder what it is you are thinking or feeling inside. Your eyes, your face, your smile, your laugh, I miss all that from you. _

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**

_There is just something that draws me to you. It's something that I can't put my finger on or describe. It feels like we have a connection in some sort of way and I used to be able to feel what you feel, your emotions. Whenever you came home with a smile on your face, I could feel that and whenever you came home stressed out from the day, I felt that too. All I ever wanted to do was to make it all go away; just so I could see you smile.  
_

_And then one day, you kissed me… _

**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry(cry)  
The moment I saw you cry**

_You kissed me and then you ran. I tried so hard to get you to open up to me about what happened, but you put the walls up. I could see how hard you were trying to guard your heart and your soul from me. _

_I followed you that day. I wanted to see where you were going and wondered why you felt the need to run. You used to say that running is all you ever knew, but then I changed that. Yet, why is it that you are running from your own feelings?_

_I saw you sitting at the boathouse that day and that's when I realized you felt lost. I caught the gloss in your eyes even from a distance and then I saw you cry. And all I wanted to do was reach over and take your pain away, whatever it was you were feeling deep inside that was making you feel that way.  
_

_But I didn't know how… I wanted to reach out._

**It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure**

_As I sat watching you, it made me think about us and how far we've come as friends. You were always the one who could get me to smile, even on the darkest of days. There was always this unspoken language between us and how we always managed to speak with our eyes alone._

**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**_  
_

_I always knew you went to the boathouse to think and to be alone, little did I know that that day, you had been feeling so alone and you needed me to comfort you. The tears rolling down your face broke my heart as I thought about all those times when I should have said something. But there I was, caught up in my own little world, not even stopping to notice how yours was somewhat falling apart._

_  
_**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_  
_**

_Then I looked at you and I remembered. I thought back to all the moments we shared and the moments that we can share in the future if I would tell you what I was really feeling inside. Maggie, every time I see your face you don't know the kind of rush I get in my heart. You've made me feel safe and loved more than anyone else._

_  
_**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...all right**

_And now every time I look at you, I don't just see you anymore, I see the person who has put aside her own needs for me. I see more than just you, what I find before my own eyes right now is someone who loves me for who I am, without any reservation. Not once did you ever judge me or doubt me for the choices I have made. _

_Do you want to know what I see when I look into your eyes? Your eyes can say so much that sometimes I lie awake at night just thinking about what it is that could have made you want to drift away from me. I don't want you to drift further away… _

_If there was or is anything that you want to about, I'm here for you. Never feel that because of how crazy my life has been that there will ALWAYS be room for you. No matter how many times it may feel like you're being pushed out of my life, you're not, you have been the one constant in my life. I am grateful for that.. I'm so sorry if it's felt I've neglected you sometimes. Believe me that I never meant for that to happen. _

_But I'm here now Maggie and I want to tell you what it is I feel in my heart for you._

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find**

_If there were any words that I could pick to describe what it is that my heart feels, I really don't know where to start. I guess you could say that my heart has always longed for someone who could understand me for who I am and not someone who wants me to be something. That person was you, the one in my life that was able to see past who I was and could look into my eyes and see me. Having you in my life the past 2 years is more than anyone could ever ask for. _

_I can't exactly put words to my feelings except for that what lies in my heart right now is my love for you. I feel safe with you and I have never felt so close to anyone until you. I guess you can say that deep inside, my feelings had never disappeared. The moment when you kissed me, I felt something, more than just a kiss. It brought back what I had hidden in my heart and it all came alive again. _

_Last summer, when I thought my life had fallen apart, that I would never be able to get back to some semblance of what happiness should be, you were there. You stood by me when no one else did. You became my pillar of support, telling me that you would never go anywhere. You stuck by me and we rode the storm out together. You coped with me and we did that together._

_Together._

**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**_  
_

_I want to make you feel safe now. There is no reason to run anymore, no reason to run from your feelings. Deep inside, my heart has always longed for you and now here I am, telling you how much I just want to be able to make the aches in your heart go away. Your eyes tell me a story and they say so much. Tell me what it is that you are feeling deep down. _

_Simply because, I see forever in your eyes, you and me, now and always._

_  
_**Baby. cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry **

_If there were any more words I could say… it's that love comes in so many different ways, shapes and forms. When I thought that I would never be able to give my heart to someone, I saw you and there was just something that drew me to you. The connection we have, it knows no bounds. The feelings in my heart, words cannot describe. You brought a light into my life, making me smile when I need to, holding me when the tears fall down my face._

_Let me be that to you Maggie. Let me be the one to wipe those tears away. I want to bring that same light into your life that you gave me. And most of all let me love you for who you are, the person I see inside and out, Maggie Stone._

_All my love,_

_Bianca_

Maggie's hands trembled as she finished reading Bianca's words. For so long, these were the words she needed to hear. The same words that began to make the aches in her heart disappear as she reflected on each and every word that was written on the pages she held. She could not control the tears that rolled down her face, her own emotions beginning to take over in the moment.

Bianca walked into the apartment to find Maggie sitting on the couch. She was caught by surprise when she saw Maggie crying. It became obvious to her that her letter had just been read and it had finally hit home. Walking over, she sat next to her, pulling Maggie into her arms.

Through her tears, Maggie whispered, "You really mean it?"

Bianca let go the embrace so that she was able to look at Maggie eye to eye. Wiping way the residual tears that lingered on the other woman's cheeks, she nodded.

"Each and every word is from my heart," she placed her palm over the left side of her chest. "It's you and me, no one else. No more running, no more hiding behind the walls that guard your soul. We're here now and that's all that matters."

Smiling through her tears, Maggie reached over to hug Bianca. Returning the embrace tightly, Bianca smiled, as they sat in what was probably the most defining moment of their relationship together, to new beginnings.

End

song credit – "Cry"- Mandy Moore


End file.
